


Hands on Approach to Love

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, How much fluff, M/M, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a very affectionate person and Rei doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on Approach to Love

Tachibana Makoto is very affectionate. 

Rei found this out the hard way when Makoto accidently tackle hugged him so hard they both fell into the pool. In Makoto’s defense he was very happy and Rei’s confession was very touching. Makoto was laughing as they climbed out of the pool unable to even pretend to be he was apologetic for what he had done. Rei didn’t have it in him to be upset since Makoto did towel dry his hair for him not to mention just how cute he looked smiling like that.

It’s one of Rei’s fondest memories and every time he recalls it he chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Makoto asks as he wraps his arms around Rei’s waist. Rei leans into the embrace making sure to keep his hands over the sink. He had been washing dishes when he recalled the memory. It was his turn to wash the dishes though Makoto preferred to do them together.

“I was just remembering the after math of my confession to you.” Rei answers as he leans forward to continue washing the dishes. Makoto at least has the decency now to blush at this.

“Oh gosh that was an accident and I was genuinely sorry after the fact.” Makoto exclaimed as he buried his face in Rei’s shoulder. Rei laughs quietly as he rinses off the dishes and set them aside to dry. 

“All done!” Rei states proudly as he dries off his hands. Makoto brightens up at this and takes Rei’s hand guiding him to the living room. While Rei was washing the dishes Makoto set up the perfect cuddle spot in the living room for them to use. Rei took his seat on the purple pillow leaning against Makoto’s chest as his boyfriend started the movie they picked out. Before the movie even started up Makoto was already playing with Rei’s hair. Makoto found that running his fingers through the soft neatly styled hair always made Rei relax. The blue haired boy hummed softly and melted at Makoto’s touch. Makoto smiles as he remember how he found out about Rei's weakness.

_Sleepovers were a regular thing for the swim club. They mostly took place at Haruka’s home but sometimes they were hosted at Rei’s or Makoto’s. This time it was Makoto’s home they invaded. After a very intense video game session the boys attempted to settle down to sleep for the night. Nagisa was quick to claim Makoto’s bed giving Rei a wink as he did so. Blushing Rei climbed under the covers next to Makoto and tried not to seem too excited about this. The last thing he wanted was to give Nagisa more ammo to use._

_Falling asleep was rather easy for Rei but staying asleep is where the trouble kicked in. Lately he had been suffering from nightmares that would cause him to either get up in the middle of the night or provide him with an unfulfilling sleep. Even safely wrapped in Makoto’s arms Rei's nightmares had started to disturb him. He wiggled about in his sleep as the nightmare got worse. Makoto opened his eyes to see Rei’s face was distressed and he seemed upset. Unsure of what to do Makoto began running his fingers through his boyfriends hair like his mother had done for him countless times before._

_Almost instantly the younger boy relaxed and let out a soft sigh. Makoto smiled in relief and continued the soothing rubbing motions. Rei would wake the next morning to find himself flush against Makoto's body, the gentle giant’s hand resting gently on top of Rei’s head. Nagisa conveniently forgot to mention the pictures he had taken._

“Makoto you seem to be more interested in kissing me than watching the movie.” Rei points out as Makoto presses another soft kiss to Rei’s neck. The older boy only hums in response before kissing Rei’s cheek. Rei smiles and allows Makoto to continue the loving assault on his body. Makoto continues to pepper kisses all over Rei's face. Mostly on the corners of his mouth and neck. They were soft and made Rei's skin warm to the touch.

He’s wrapped in a blanket and pressed firmly against his boyfriend’s chest. He’s so comfortable and happy that despite his best efforts he can’t help it when he slowly falls asleep. Realizing his boyfriend had fallen asleep Makoto smiles wishing he could get a picture of him at the moment. Moving slowly Makoto reaches over to grab the remote. Rei shifts slightly snuggling closer to Makoto as he turns off the TV. Gently Makoto lays Rei down on a pillow and settles in next to him. He smiles brightly just happy to be here with the boy he loved the most. He leans in and kisses Rei’s forehead one last time before pulling the boy close.

_“M-Makoto?”_

_“Yes Rei?”_

_Makoto turns to look at Rei who’s still staring at the stary sky above them. Summer time was the perfect time for star gazing, at least that's what Rei had read. They found a nice park near their homes and needed only a light jacket to keep the wind at bay. It was Rei who suggested this outing of two yet he had been distracted all night. Makoto tried not to worry since Rei did that sometimes. Right now his boyfriend is biting his lip and looking more nervous than he was at the beginning of the night. Makoto sits up now worried as to what’s on Rei’s mind. He doesn’t say anything instead patiently waiting for Rei to continue._

_“Makoto would you mind if I told you I loved you?” Rei finally whispers as he blushes heavily. Makoto blinks in surprise. Is this really what's been on his mind? He sucks in a breath before lunging over to pull Rei into a bear hug. He’s laughing and rubbing his face against Rei’s chest beyond happy that Rei feels the same way he does. Rei breathes out a sigh of relief as he hugs Makoto close._

_“Of course it's okay!” Makoto’s muffled voice answers. They are both crying now. Unable to contain just how happy they are at the moment._

_“I love you Makoto.”_

_“I love you to Rei! So, so much!”  
_


End file.
